My Virtual Escape
My Virtual Escape '''also referred to as the '''Escape Series, '''is a web series created by Jesse Ridgway that premiered on October 29, 2017, and ended on July 4, 2018. The series is watchable on StoryFire and YouTube. It is a spin-off of THE DEVIL INSIDE SERIES and tells the story of Isaac Kalder, the main character. As such, this series takes place during the time of the first and second season of The Devil Inside Series. Synopsis Isaac Kalder is an ordinary teenager and a recent high school graduate who has just become depressed after the loss of his sister and mother, which causes future drug addiction, alcoholism, and a hostile attitude. This results in a dysfunctional relationship with his parents, and an attempt was made to help Isaac religiously, but Isaac does not accept. Isaac stubbornly resents and shuts out anyone who tries to make him stop what he's doing and wishes to escape from all the problems in his life. He unexpectedly receives a virtual reality device called E.V.E., a game world ruled by a powerful being from his dreams. As a last chance, Isaac uses it to escape and discover the true meaning of his life while encountering helpful and dangerous people and obstacles along the way. Cast * Jesse Ridgway as Isaac Kalder * Larry Abraham as Arachnid * Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. as Joseph Kalder/The Servant/The Overlord **(Nick Caprio plays as The Servant/The Overlord in a costume with makeup and Jesse does the voice of The Overlord) * Jesse Castillo as Malachi * Kandis Orth as Rebekah * Domenic Maisto as A.D.A.M * Chris Ridgway as Archie * Jackie Mixner as Martha * Joe Bump as Noah * Theresa Ridgway as Mary II * Melissa Stahlberger as Mother Sarah * Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. as Michael (in-game character) * Carina Cafiso as Leah Matthews * Billy Thoden as Tommy * George Stahlberger as Solomon (in-game character) * John Hagerty as John * Jeffrey Saxton Jr. as Gingy * Jason Davis as Jesus * Paige White as Little Solomon (real life) * Josh Messick as Longbags/Corey * Daniel M. Keem as KNN News Anchor (himself) * Paul Marks as Elijah *Molly Sherman as Eve Kalder * Tom Abraham as Aaron Andrews * Austin Smith as Judas * Buzz Simkins as Capt. Louis Phillips * Justin Hagerty as Young Isaac * Lisa White as Ruth * Margaret Lenard as Elizabeth * Joe Fleming as Leah's Dad * Tyler St. Clair as Jacob * Connie Camerota as Debbie * Gail Donnelly as Delilah * Angela Demarcantonio as Mary Kalder * Tom McMahon as Peter * Christian Golca as Paul * Gigi Golca as Hannah * Anita Hepler as Bot #1 * Nancy Foy as Bot #2 * Tyler Atkinson as Cop #1 * Mikey Manfs as Cop #2 * Shane Orth as Cop #3 (The Brotherhood) * Nick Rugenus * Ryan Rugenus * Mason Taylor * Miguel Mendez * Jonny Pacheco * Moamen Mohamed * Javier Esteban Pozar (Also Starring) * Jesse’s girlfriend as Jogger (cameo appearance) (Uncredited) * Unnamed as Rebekah's brother * Unnamed as Rebekah's sister Episodes '''Season 1 "Genesis" Season 2 "Exodus" Season 3 "Crucifixion" Season 4 "Revelations" Unseen Characters * Mr. McMahon * Mrs. Murschell * Mr. Rozanski * The Whisper * Dr. Lazarus * The Devil * Tony Trevorelli * Priest * Mrs. Crabtree * The Hallucination * Nurse (These characters were only mentioned in the Storyfire prologues) Reception This series was greatly praised as one of the best McJuggerNuggets series Jesse has made in his career because of its amazing storytelling, performances, cast & characters, direction, action, visuals, creativity, themes, songs, and music. Trivia *The series is released on StoryFire and YouTube. *Some characters in the story are not seen in the episodes and only mentioned in the StoryFire prologues. *This series is very unique in the sense that it has several new actors and actresses portraying the characters. Several are well known on the channel, some never seen before, and a few who made small background appearances in Jesse's past videos. * This is the first time the audience gets introduced to Isaac's world & peers, as they learn why he wanted to leave and never go back in THE DEVIL INSIDE SERIES. *This is also the first McJuggerNuggets series ever to put voting choices at the end of each episode, allowing the audience to cast their votes and influence how the story should go. *Mother Sarah & Arachnid make return appearances in this series, as they were first seen in THE DEVIL'S LOST SOULS! *Longbags, Isaac's drug dealer, makes a returning appearance in the story. *The series features creative camerawork, including the use of a drone camera, making it more cinematic with cuts, visual effects, sound effects, & music. *This series also features physical action much different than before, with punching, tackling, hitting and killing with objects and melee weapons, chase scenes, and gun-fights. *The series contains plenty of biblical references, including most of the characters' names which are biblical names and the name of the V.R. world, E.V.E., which is taken from the biblical name itself, "Eve." *The series also shows its timeline comparisons with that of the first season of The Devil Inside Series, with Isaac leaving his world to go to Jesse Ridgway's and returning and Longbags returning to his world all stabbed and bruised. *The series stars Angela Golca a.k.a. Psycho Mom as Mary Kalder, Isaac's biological mother. Her departure and absence from the family is the whole reason behind Isaac's depression, as he wishes to see her again. **However, in little gangbanger., it was revealed that another major reason for Isaac's depression is the death of his little sister a few years prior to the timeline of the series. Isaac's wish, should he win E.V.E. and make it to Haven, is to have his deceased little sister back again. *The series even stars Daniel Keem a.k.a. Keemstar as a KNN News anchor. *Jesse confirmed that god's plan. is the My Virtual Escape Season 1 Finale. *The series has numerous similarities towards the popular MMO/RPG Anime: Sword Art Online *In broken., Jesse’s girlfriend makes a cameo appearance in this series as a jogging girl. *Although unseen, The Devil also makes a cameo appearance in this series in double-cross. with Jesse voicing him. *Originally, This series is suppose to be release a few months after the Psycho Series but there’s been some issues going on with the Psycho Family Documentary and the Psycho Series BTS. *In the end of the finale episode, it is revealed that Jeffrey Saxton Jr. was the cameraman for this series. *As soon as the end credits end by saying "Created by Jesse Ridgway," his name instantly changes to "The Devil," creating suspicion that he might be the one who made Isaac's story, not Jesse. *In the end credits, the characters whom the cast play are shown with drawings by a praised artist and fan of the series, Amy Rosling. *The series began on Oct 29th, 2017 and ended on July 4th, 2018. Category:Series Category:Featured Articles